1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image communicating apparatus for transmitting and receiving an image and, more particularly, to an image communicating apparatus which can rotate an image.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in such a kind of apparatus, for example, in a facsimile apparatus, there is known an apparatus in which an original image which was read is rotated by 90.degree. and is subsequently transmitted or the received image data is rotated by 90.degree. and is subsequently recorded and outputted to a recording paper.
Such a rotating function operates in a manner such that, for example, in the case where the direction of an original set in a reading unit of a facsimile apparatus doesn't coincide with the direction of an image that can be received on the reception side, the image is rotated by 90.degree. on the transmission side or, in the case where the direction of the received image doesn't coincide with the direction of a recording paper set in a recording unit of the facsimile apparatus, the image is rotated by 90.degree. on the reception side.
As a method for such a rotating process, there is known a method whereby image data is once stored into a memory and the data in the longitudinal direction of the image data and the data in the lateral direction are exchanged by using a memory area for an image processing. According to this method, since the rotating process can be executed at a desired timing, it is efficient.
However, according to the rotating method as mentioned above, in the case where a resolution of image data is high or a size of image data is large, since a large memory capacity of the memory is necessary, the costs increase.
In case of performing both of the rotation of the image data to be transmitted and the rotation of the image data to be printed out as well, it is necessary to provide a memory of a large capacity or to stop either one of the rotating processes and an efficiency deteriorates.